The invention concerns a method for packaging of bulk goods into a unit-load package.
The invention also concerns an unit-load package for bulk goods, which package consists of an inner package and an outer package.
For packaging, storage, and transportation of bulk goods, box packages or other packages of rigid construction are used, which are placed on a base (usually a pallet). The box packages consist of boxes of corrugated board. The box of corrugated board is, as a rule, provided with an inner sack. When filled such a package has a quadrangular shape and, thus, utilizes the transportation base maximally, even though the package as such is expensive.
Unit-load sacks are also used for packaging, storage, and transportation of bulk goods. A unit-load sack is less expensive than a box package, but its drawback is its round shape when filled, whereby it utilizes the transportation base less efficiently than a box package does.